Destroyed
by qt-angel
Summary: A girl faints in the squad room and is rushed to the hospital. SVU finds out that she was raped but the girl is refusing to tell them anything. What secret is she keeping? Please R&R COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Title: Destroyed

Summary: A girl is faints in the squad room and is rushed to the hospital. SVU finds out that she was raped but the girl is refusing to tell them anything. What secret is she keeping?

Disclaimers: I don't own SVU, Dick Wolf does.

Author's note:

This is my first fanfic so please be kind. Review please!!! This first bit does contain a rape but I don't go into detail. Just to clarify things, my story is set after Kathy leaves Elliot. I don't think I want to set Elliot and Olivia up in this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole pushed open the door and stepped outside. She took a deep breath and headed down the street. She wasn't sure where she was going but anywhere was good. She turned into a quite street when she felt a hand cover her mouth. She tried screaming but it wasn't any use. The hand dragged her into a nearby alleyway. She tried scratching the person but the hand didn't let go.

"Don't scream sweetie. Don't make this harder then it has to be." A male voice whispered in her ear.

With that the guy threw her to the ground. She got a good look at him. His eyes and facial structure looked familiar, but she could pinpoint where. He had brown hair like her. Then it hit her, his eyes and facial structure was similar to hers.

Before she could get up and run, he forced himself on her and pulled down her panties. She panicked and started to kick and punch the guy. After a while, she managed to kick him in the between the legs.

She got up, pulled up her panties and ran for her life. She was lucky that she was a fast runner. She turned onto a busy street and ran. She was scared and didn't know what she was meant to do.

She looked back and out of the corner of her eye, she saw him. She turned around and nearly knocked an old lady off her feet. She couldn't stop to say sorry. Then she saw it, a police station. She ran into the squad room and looked around. Things were blurry and then everything around her blacked out and she fell to the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note

What do you think? It's a bit short. Anyway SVU's in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Destroyed

Summary: A girl is faints in the squad room and is rushed to the hospital. SVU finds out that she was raped but the girl is refusing to tell them anything. What secret is she keeping?

Disclaimers: I don't own SVU, Dick Wolf does.

Author's note: Thanks for all your reviews. I know the prologue was really short. This chapter's longer. I'm not perfect so bear (that's how you spell it, right?) with me if I have any typos, spelling or grammar problems. Oh I'm going to refer to Nicole as the girl for the time being. I'm really sorry I spelt the title wrong. I'm pretty sure it was a typo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The SVU precinct had a pretty quiet day, apart from the moaning from Munch about the huge pile of paperwork.

Everyone was about to leave when a teenage girl ran into the room, panting. Everyone looked up. She was roughly 15-16 years old. She wore a dirty, torn dress which looked a size too small.

She looked around, lost and scared, and before anyone could say anything, she collapsed on the floor.

Olivia was the first to get to her. She kneeled down beside her and checked her pulse. She looked at the girl for clues and for any visible cause. The girl had bruises along her arms and a few cuts.

The girl still had her pulse but it was weak.

"We've got to get her to the hospital" said Olivia.

_Hospital_

Olivia and Elliot waited in the waiting room.

A doctor came out and asked "Detective Benson? Detective Stabler? The girl is refusing to tell me her name or anything about her, maybe you can help."

They nodded and stood up. Elliot asked "How is she?"

"She's fine, she lacks a few nutrients which is why she fainted. Ummm… oh I did a rape test on her, it came back positive."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other.

"Can we go in?" asks Olivia

"Sure," answered the doctor and walked away.

They pushed open the door and entered. The girl looked up. She had a puzzled look on her face.

Olivia smiled and said "I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler. Can you tell us your name?"

The girl started to panic and shake her head. It was slowly come back to her. But she didn't remember these cops when she entered the room. Then again, she didn't really take a look at their faces.

Olivia took a step closer and the girl retreated.

"Please tell us your name, so we can contact your parents. Your parents are probably worrying to death about you right now." Said Elliot

The girl turned and faced him. She snorted and said "You wanna bet?"

Olivia and Elliot looked down.

"We want to help. We know you got raped and we want to catch the guy who did this to you." Olivia said

The girl just stared at them. She was angry. She didn't want their help. She just wanted to be left alone.

Olivia saw that and sighed. She reached for her wallet and took out her card and placed it on the bedside table.

"When you're ready to tell us who you are and what happened, come by or call us."

Olivia and Elliot left. On their way out, Olivia told the nurse

"Call us when she's about to be release"

The nurse nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

I'm not sure if it should be "rape test" or "rape kit". Anyway I feel like screaming

arrrrrggggggghhhhhh (ignore that, please).

SO what do you think? Review please. It's a bit boring I guess but I don't want to give the twist quite yet. I guess you could call it short as well. Hey, what the heck. I better start on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Destroyed

Summary: A girl is faints in the squad room and is rushed to the hospital. SVU finds out that she was raped but the girl is refusing to tell them anything. What secret is she keeping?

Disclaimers: I don't own SVU, Dick Wolf does.

Author's note:

If you notice any typos, spelling or grammar problems please tell me so I can fix it up. I'll really appreciate it. I'm not very good at spelling or grammar, even though I'm Australian, born and raised. Wow that's sad! –Sniff, sniff-. I've always been crappy at English. Why am I telling you this? (I've gone crazy!!) Anyway back to the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 day later_

The girl was going to be released so Olivia, who still was determined to find out what happened, went to visit her.

The girl was wearing the dress that she wore when she fainted and siting on the bed as the doctor did a last check up. Olivia knocked and poked her head in.

The girl looked took a quick look at who was at the door and look down at her feet.

"How do you feel?" asked Olivia.

The girl didn't answer.

_What is she doing here again?_

"Can you came down to the station with me and answer a few questions?" Olivia asked, trying to get the girl to say something.

She looked up into the chocolate brown eyes, sighed and nodded. She stood up and walked towards the door.

Olivia followed the girl out the door.

----------------------

_16th Precinct _

"So why wouldn't you tell us your name or anything about yourself?" Elliot asked for the third time.

"Coz it's none of your business." The girl answered, trying to stay cool but was starting to lose it.

"Oh come on. We don't hurt we….." started Elliot before George stopped him.

George had been called in to help the detectives get something out of the girl.

"What's your favourite colour?" asked George, changing the subject.

The girl looked at him, surprised to be asked a question like that.

"Blue"

"Why?"

The girl blinked a few times before answering.

"Coz it's………….," She looked down at her hands, "coz it's what I am."

There was a long silence before the girl looked up and asked

"Can I go now?"

The detectives looked at each other and then at Cragen. He nodded.

The girl stood up and walked to the door. She turned around, opened her mouth to say something but closed it and left.

As soon as the girl left, Cragen said

"Fin, Munch I want you to follow her. See where she goes and lives. Who her friends are. Anything that may help us."

"Yeah, send the men in black" Munch said sarcastically.

------------------------

The girl was relieved to leave the police station. They gave her Goosebumps. At least they didn't hurt her like the police she had seen on the streets whenever there was trouble. Shaking her head of these thoughts, she entered a newsagency. Little did she know that Munch had followed her inside.

"Hello Mr Poldfera" The girl said, waving at a man in his late forties.

"Ah, hello Nicole" Mr Poldfera, "How are you today?"

"I'm good" lied Nicole.

_So her names Nicole _though Munch, _I wonder why she wouldn't tell us._

Munch wandered though the isles, pretending to be looking at the magazines.

Nicole went into the back storeroom and came out a few minutes after with a stack of magazines. She went along the isles, stopping every now and then to place a magazine in place.

Munch exited the newsagency and when to the café across the road where Fin was watching.

"Her names Nicole and I'm pretty sure she works there," said Munch as he sat down.

"Well then why wouldn't she tell us? Do you have any theories?" asked Fin.

"I'm thinking something that she doesn't want us to know. Past, parents, drugs, you get the drift." Answered Munch,

Just then a waitress asked him if he would like something to eat or drink. Munch thought for a moment and said

"Yeah, I'll have an espresso, thanks"

The waitress nodded and hurried away.

------------------------

Back at the precinct, Olivia and Elliot were working their way though paperwork when George came, pinched Munch's chair and sat on it.

"The girl, I think she has a secret." George said.

"Don't you think we know that?" Elliot said, annoyed.

George thought for a while and then left.

-------------------

At 4:00pm, Nicole left the newsagency and head down the street. Munch and Fin split up. Munch went back into the newsagency to question the owner, while Fin followed Nicole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note

So what do you think? Horrible, Bad or Good? I'm going to make you wait to find out more because I can't be stuffed writing anymore tonight, and because hikarisailorcat003 said to make you guys wait. MUAHAHAHAHA. Anyway, thanks hikarisailorcat003 for proof-reading it for me. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Destroyed

Summary: A girl faints in the squad room and is rushed to the hospital. SVU finds out that she was raped but the girl is refusing to tell them anything. What secret is she keeping?

Disclaimers: I don't own SVU, Dick Wolf does.

Author's note:

Thanks for your review. Thanks for all your suggestions. I've got a really good plot but it's just harder to explain it. Maybe I shouldn't have left the cliff-hanger I left at the end of chapter 2. –Sigh-

ARGH! I just realized I made a mistake in my summary! _A girl is faints_ ARGH! I can't believe how bad my grammar is! (Not that I didn't know that)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Munch entered the newsagency and walked straight up to the counter. He flashed his badge and asked

"The girl, Nicole? What can you tell me about her?"

Mr Poldfera looked up at Munch, puzzled.

"She's done nothing wrong. She's a good girl."

"I didn't ask for your opinion of her. I ASKED, what can you tell me about her."

"Why? Is she in trouble?"

"Just answer my question!"

Munch was trying to keep calm but he was starting to lose it.

"Okay, Okay." Asked Mr Poldfera, not wishing to get into a fight, "She works here five days a week, Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday."

"What's her surname?" interrupted Munch.

"Ladger, Nicole Ladger"

"Where does she live?"

"I don't know. She never told me so I never asked. Quiet girl who keeps to herself a lot of the time."

"Anything unusual about her?"

"Nothing that I noticed."

"Friends?"

Mr Poldfera shrugged.

Out of the corner of his eye, Munch spotted Fin outside. He muttered his thanks and then left.

Once he was outside, he asked

"I thought you were tailing her? What happened?"

"She ran so I followed. Red light, and then she disappeared. Boy, can that girl run fast!"

"Well, we better get back. At least we got something."

--------------------

When Munch and Fin entered the squad room, Olivia and Elliot looked up, both with the same question on mind, _what did you find out?_

"Name, Nicole Ladger" said Munch

"Anything else?" questioned Olivia

"She works at a newsagency five times a week, other then that, nothing."

"That's it?"

"I would tell you what's in her mind if I could."

Olivia rolled her eyes and typed 'Nicole Ladger' into the computer. Five matches came up. Olivia immediately crossed off four out of the five of them because of age; because of age. They were either too old or too young. The last one was 16 and lived in Brooklyn. Olivia grabbed her jacket and left. Elliot followed.

The car ride down to Brooklyn was quiet. Finally they arrived at the Ladger's residence. They rang the doorbell. There was a series of footsteps and a woman answered. They presumed that she was Mrs. Ladger. Elliot and Olivia showed her their badges. Mrs. Ladger looked confused. She had never had any trouble with the police before.

"Mrs. Ladger? I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler. We were wondering if your daughter, Nicole, was home?"

"Umm, yeah, she's upstairs. She's not in trouble is she?"

"Oh no, we just want to ask her a few questions."

"Sure, come in." Mrs. Ladger offered.

Mrs. Ladger led them upstairs to Nicole's room. She knocked on the door.

"Nicole, um there's detectives here to see you."

There was a pause.

"Nicole?" Mrs. Ladger inquired again.

The door swung open.

The detectives entered the room. The walls where covered with pictures of boys. The room was a pig stye. They looked around the room before their eyes fell on Nicole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note

I think I'll leave it here for the time being. It's a good spot. I promise the next chapter's going to be longer.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Destroyed

Summary: A girl faints in the squad room and is rushed to the hospital. SVU finds out that she was raped but the girl is refusing to tell them anything. What secret is she keeping?

Disclaimers: I don't own SVU, Dick Wolf does.

Author's notes:

I've done a last time because it would be easier to start. Shorty, WOW! Your review surprised me. I wouldn't say anything to give this chapter away, but I did leave it in a position that, well, people could presume that she committed suicide. Anyway back to the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last time**_

_The detectives entered the room. The walls where covered with pictures of boys. The room was a pig stye. They looked around before their eyes fell on Nicole._

Olivia and Elliot looked at the girl. She looked different from the 'Nicole' who ran into the squad room. She hair colour seemed to have changed and so did her eyes, in fact she looked totally different.

"Nicole, Nicole Ladger?" asked Elliot in disbelief.

"A huh… how can I help you?"

"Where were you two days ago?" asked Olivia with a frown on her face. She didn't get it. Could they have gotten the wrong girl?

"Two days ago… I was at home. Mum can tell you that. Why?" Nicole answered confused.

"You sure you weren't in the city?"

"Yeah……… I had homework to finish." Nicole was starting to get suspicious. What did she do? She didn't get it. She rarely went to the city and even when she did; it was always with her parents.

Olivia studied her a little harder. She was either a really good liar or telling the truth. She decided to give up.

"Okay, thanks." Olivia said, putting on a smile.

On they way out, they gave they thanks and apology to Mrs. Ladger. Once the detective left, Nicole ran out of her room and into the living room. She asked her mum

"What was that about?"

Mrs Ladger turned around. She shrugged. She didn't get it anymore then her daughter did.

"I asked them. They said 'everything's fine', that they made a mistake." Mrs Ladger looked at her daughter and then at her watch. "Is that the time? You better start setting the table. Dad's going to be home soon."

---------------------------

Everyone looked up as Elliot and Olivia entered the room. Their faces' looked disappointed.

"Didn't find her?" asked Cragen.

"Yeah we found her, except it wasn't her." Answered Olivia

"Well then who was it?" asked Munch, who didn't get it.

"Someone else. The girl who ran in here wasn't the girl that we just visited." Chipped in Elliot.

"So you're saying that the girl, who ran in, Nicole Ladger, isn't the Nicole Ladger who's on the system, right? So why isn't the girl, Nicole Ladger, in the system? You think she lied about her name?" said a very confused Munch.

"Looks like it." Said Olivia

"Well then people, what are we waiting for? Munch, Fin, go back to the newsagency, question the owner again. Olivia, Elliot I need you to finish this," said Cragen pointing at a large pile of documents

Munch groaned. He followed Fin out the door. Olivia and Elliot sat down and started working on the documents.

-------------------------

Fin and Munch pushed open the door of the newsagency and walked up the counter. The owner looked surprised so see Munch again.

"What do you want this time? Nicole didn't do anything." The owner said, wishing that Munch would leave.

"WE want to ask you a few more question coz you lied. We know Nicole's last name isn't Ladger, so why don't you tell us what it is so we can leave."

"I didn't lie. That's her name. You can ask her that. Her surname is Ladger. You can check it up. I don't' like about that stuff anyway why would I lie about something like that?"

"Coz you covering something up. We checked and her name's not Nicole Ladger." Fin said with a pissed off look on his face.

"You mean her names not Nicole Ladger."

"Wow I think he's actually getting it!" said Munch sarcastically to Fin then turned around at Mr Poldfera, "yeah Einstein, her name isn't Nicole Ladger."

"Well then I don't know her name. If I get it I'll call you, okay?"

"Yeah here's my card," said Fin

Mr Poldfera nodded and Fin and Munch headed out of the store.

---------------------------

_16th precinct _

"Her boss doesn't know her name. He still thinks its Nicole Ladger,'' announced Munch as he and Fin enter the room.

"Well then get her in here, again, you two go find her " Said Cragen.

They both nodded and left.

---------------------------

The girl (a.k.a Nicole) walked down the street to get to the Newsagency, like any other Thursday to start work. She thought of how lucky she was to have this job, especially being who she is. She sighed and then walked into the Newsagency.

She looked towards the counter. Mr Poldfera looked angry.

"HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME? I GAVE YOU A JOB AND YOU WOULDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOU REAL NAME!!" Mr Poldfera shouted.

Nicole looked at him. Her eyes widened. Little did she and Mr Poldfera notice that everyone in the shop was staring at them.

"I didn't lie to you."

"YES YOU DID. THE COPS CAME IN **TWICE** THEY SAID YOU NAME ISN'T NICOLE LAGDER!"

Nicole looked scared, guilty and scared. "I didn't…"

"I don't want to hear it, whatever your name is. You're fired!" Said Mr Poldfera, calming down a bit.

Nicole opened her mouth to argue but realized it was pointless. She closed and walked out the door.

Once outside she didn't know where to go. She needed a job so survive but where could she get one. Everyone in this neighbourhood would soon know that she lied. Then it struck her, it was the cop's fault that she lost her job. She turned left and started jogging.

She reached the precinct and looked at it. She took a deep breathe and walked in.

Inside the squad room it was pretty empty. She looked around and couldn't see any of the officers that she knew. Then she heard a familiar voice say, "Can I help you?"

She turned around to see four cops looking at her. She recognized two of them, Benson and Stabler, but wasn't sure who the other two were. They all seemed to recognize her.

"We need to talk." Said Stabler.

The girl crossed her arms and said "Yeah we need to talk! You have no right to tell my boss to fire me. Why did you have to stick your big, fat, noses into my personal life?"

She was fuming.

"Well you lied!" Fin pointed out.

"Said who!"

"Your name isn't Nicole Ladger, we know that. So why don't we go somewhere else and talk." Said Munch.

"Fine, but I'm not going to tell you anything!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

That's chapter 4. Anyway some of you may have noticed that I spelt 'mom' as 'mum', that's because I'm Australian. Anyway please review. Suggestions, criticism, anything. Thanks


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Destroyed

Summary: A girl faints in the squad room and is rushed to the hospital. SVU finds out that she was raped but the girl is refusing to tell them anything. What secret is she keeping?

Disclaimers: I don't own SVU, Dick Wolf does.

Author's note:

Umm… is there anything I need to say? Can't think of anything. Oh yeah, HOLIDAYS D! Anyway here's chapter 5:  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had tried almost every tactic to get the girl to talk, but didn't not succeed. They had tried emotional, casual, motherly, fatherly, demanding, physical, and even touched that line of threatening. She still wouldn't say anything and even if she did, she didn't reveal anything about herself.

The detective gave in and called George to came and help. George had taken the day off. When George came in, he sat in the seat opposite the girl.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"How do you think I feel? 3 hours of question and now they brought in a shrink?" the girl replied heatedly.

George nodded. He decided to change the subject.

"So what do you like doing in your spare time?"

The girl snorted.

"Spare time?" She looked at him for the first since he came in. "What makes you think, I have spare time?"

"Oh, well what do you like doing then?"

"Why does it concern you?

"I want to know you better."

The girl rolled her eyes. _He's so pathetic_

On the other side of the mirror, Cragen, Munch, Fin, Benson, Stabler and Novak were listening.

"This isn't working," said Cragen.

"We haven't tried the law." Pointed Novak

Everyone looked at her.

"You think she's going to let the law change her mind?" said Munch

"Umm no, but it's worth a try."

"Okay well we'll try it." Said Cragen, looking back at the interrogation room. Just then George asked

"Well then can you tell me anything about yourself? How about we start with your name?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. Anyway why do you want to know? I'm a no body! " She was starting to loose her patience.

"How about you tell me why you think you're a no body."

"I don't think I'm a no body. I know I'm a no body!!"

With that she stood up and ran to the door. She opened it to find that Fin was outside, blocking her from leaving. The detectives still didn't have what they needed and so she wasn't going anyway.

"LET ME GO!" The girl shouted, hitting him.

"No."

------------------------

_Court room_

"Will the defendant please rise."

The girl stood up.

"Please tell the court your name."

"No. I don't want to!" said the girl angrily. It was low that the police had to use this method to get her to talk.

"You do realise that I will put you to Juvenile civil jail unless you co-operate."

The girl nodded.

"Your refusal to tell the court your name, constitutes contamination of court, you will report to the juvenile house of detention until this order is revoked. Bailiff, please remove this prisoner from the court. Court adjourned."

With that the Bailiff handcuffed the girl and took her out of the courtroom.

------------------------

"We sent her to Jail!" said Olivia angrily

"She refused to tell us who she is and what happened!" said Elliot

"She had a right! Maybe we have stepped too far."

"Well she lied!"

"How do we know?"

"The newsagency owner." Pointed Fin, "anyway, stop bickering. What done is done." He was starting to get a headache.

"So what do we do now?" asked Olivia.

"Pay her a visit." Suggested Novak

------------------------

_Juvenile Civil Prison _

"How are you doing?"

"How do you think?"

"You know you have the power to get yourself out of there. You just have to tell us who you are and what happened to you."

"No. You can't help me."

"We can help you, just let us." Said Olivia

"As if." The girl snorted

Olivia sat down in the seat opposite the girl while Elliot paced up and down the room. He had to keep his cool but this was frustrating._ Why wouldn't this girl tell us anything about her? _

"Why don't you try? Let us decide if we can help you." Olivia was trying to connect with the girl but she seemed to have created a wall around herself.

The girl looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Come on, tell us. We can stop this guy and make sure that he doesn't hurt you or anyone else again." Said Olivia.

The girl didn't want to. She didn't care about others. The people she wanted to care about her never did, so why should she?

"No" said the girl, firmly.

"How about we tell you a bit about us and in exchange you tell us about yourself? A fair trade?" suggested Olivia

The girl thought about it for a few seconds and then looked into Olivia's eyes. They were caring and warm. She was angry; she didn't need pity and help.

"FAIR! LIFE ISN'T FAIR! NOTHING'S FAIR. WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE GET THAT? IT ISN'T FAIR THAT I'M IN THIS CELL. IT ISN'T FAIR THAT YOU PEOPLE LOST ME MY JOB. IT ISN'T FAIR THAT I CAN'T DO STUFF THAT NORMAL TEENAGES DO. IT ISN'T FAIR THAT I CAN'T HAVE AN EDUCATION. IT ISN'T FAIR THAT I HAVE NO HOME AND IT ISN'T FAIR THAT I HAVE NO PARENTS!

Olivia looked up at Elliot, and then at the girl, who was now standing up.

"We agree that life isn't fair. We see it every day. How about you sit down." Said Olivia

The girl took a few deep breathes to calm herself down. Then she sat down.

"Our job is to make people's life fairer, but we don't always succeed. Just let us have a go, please." Continued Olivia. "I'll start, if it's okay with you." referring to her suggestion she gave before the girl started shouting.

The girl didn't speak so Olivia took the silence as a yes and started,

"My mum was raped when she was in college and I'm the product. My childhood was rough because I reminded my mum of her attack." Olivia looked that the girl then continued, "My mum would get drunk, that's how she died, fell down the subway stairs. Their never found my father, so I don't know who he is." Olivia though for a moment. "That's the main reason I work here. Why don't you tell me about your childhood and your parent?"

The girl was startled, stunned at what Olivia just told her. She took a deep breath.

"I grew up with my neighbour, Mrs. Andrews. She was a widow. When I was seven, she died. Before she died, she told me something that I…, something about me." The girl looked down at her hands, "She told me that I had to go find my mum. She had my mum's name written down a piece of paper, Melissa Ladger. I always use to ask her where my mum was. She would never answer. Then I would ask her, why she left my behind." Tears started to fall down the girl's face. "She would say that my mum was busy. She couldn't bare to tell me the truth, but she knew that I might never find my mother so she wrote down the truth for me to read later, when I was older. The letter said that my mother was raped and she fell pregnant. I was the child born from her pregnancy. My mother couldn't deal with the pain and with me so she dumped me with Mrs. Andrews." The girl paused and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and continued again. "Mrs. Andrews left me a bit of money and told me when she died to call the police. I did that and I ran away. I tried looking for my mum but I wasn't successful."

The girl stopped as tears poured down her face. Elliot and Olivia were shocked. This girl, who was around the same age as Kathleen, was a child of rape, abandoned by her mother, left with a neighbour who died when she was only seven.

There was a long silence and then Olivia asked,

"What's your name?"

The girl had given in on hiding her secrets.

"I don't know. Mrs. Andrews called me Nicole so I go by that name. My mum never named me and I don't have a birth certificate."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Well there's the secret! It's a bit weird but it's fictional so yeah. I don't know if there is a Juevenelle civil prison or if my courtroom scene is correct so if I'm wrong please forgive me. Anyway the stories nearly finished. Please Review! Oh same as the last chapter: I used 'mum' instead of 'mom' because I'm Australian, Sorry.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Destroyed

Summary: A girl faints in the squad room and is rushed to the hospital. SVU finds out that she was raped but the girl is refusing to tell them anything. What secret is she keeping?

Disclaimers: Stop trying to sue me!

Author's note:

What would happen if you didn't have a birth certificate? Oh well. I've changed the rating just in case. Won't say anything else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One month later_

Nicole sat down and looked across the table at Olivia. She knew how lucky she was in the past month. The detectives were really kind, especially Olivia. They helped her get a birth certificate and try and track down her mother. They found out that her mother was killed a few months after she abandoned Nicole, murdered. The case was cold. Deep inside Nicole felt cold; maybe her mother abandoned Nicole to save her life. She would never know the truth, but for now maybe she could live a normal life. Olivia had adopted so she had someone and somewhere to live. Nicole was grateful for that. For the first time in her life, she could go to school and not have to work five days a week for her meals.

"Do I have something on me?" said Olivia breaking the silence.

Nicole shook the thoughts out of her mind and said, "No, you look fine"

"Well then why were you staring at me?"

"Um… no reason at all."

"Okay if you say so, hurry up and eat. The movie's going to start soon."

Nicole grinned. It was her first time was going into a cinema to see a film. She was excited and nervous. What was the cinema going to be like?

------------------------

"So what did you think?" asked Olivia in the car on the way back home.

"Wow!!!" Said the girl, turning away from the window and looking at Olivia. She was grinning from ear to ear. It was so much better then watching a movie on a television set.

Olivia smiled to herself. Just then her cell went off.

"Benson"

Nicole looked at Olivia, the grin was slowly fading.

"Yeah. I'll be there. Bye" Said Olivia, hanging up.

There was silence in the car. Nicole knew that she had to go. It was her job.

Olivia dropped Nicole off at home and watched her enter through the doors. Once she was inside, Olivia drove down to the precinct.

Nicole saw her leave though the curtain.

---------------------

Nicole was having a shower when she heard the front doors open. She quickly turned off the tap and dried herself. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute, Olivia"

"Don't rush."

Nicole froze. The voice wasn't Olivia's. It was a guy's. She looked around the bathroom. There wasn't anything sharp that she could use to stab him. The only thing she could find was a shaver. She started to panic. There was no way out.

Then the door opened, and there stood a guy, the same guy who raped her in the alleyway. The same guy who she kicked in the nuts and ran from. What was he doing here? She wanted to know.

"Hello sweetheart" said the man smiling

Nicole was paralysed, she couldn't move, her mind was telling her to bolt, but she couldn't. Her eyes fell on a small, silver knife he was holding.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" asked the man, slightly disappointed.

Nicole wanted to scream, but she couldn't find her voice.

The guy walked towards Nicole. He touched her cheek. She turned away, her eyes still on the knife. The guy noticed and lifted the knife till it was right in front of her face.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Sorta like you." The guy said in a cool, calm voice.

Nicole turned her face down.

"No sweetie. Look at the knife" He put his fingers on her chin and guided her face so that her eyes looked right into his, "That's better. Now tell me where your bedroom is, no show me."

She didn't move. Inside she was terrified.

"GO!" said the guy raising his voice.

The guy placed his hand on Nicole's back and pushed her out the door and into her room.

"Now you do as I say, or else I'll kill you, you understand?" the guy whispered in her ear, kissing the side of her neck.

Nicole started to shake.

"Don't worry." Said the guy moving in front of her, "Take off your clothes."

Nicole didn't move.

"DO IT!" Shouted the guy.

Nicole's hand was shaking all the way through unbuttoning her blouse. The guy was smiling.

"Now that's my girl."

Once Nicole had taken off her pants and underwear, the guy pushed her onto the ground. By now her whole body was shaking and shivering.

Nicole watched as he got undressed. The next thing she knew, he was on top of her. She wanted to put him off, but she couldn't. Then she blacked out.

The guy noticed and shook her. He wanted her to be conscious, so see what he was doing. Finally she opened her eyes.

"Don't you dare fall asleep when I'm here." Said the guy picking up the knife, which he had put down, "Sorry sweetie but I have to punish you."

She felt the knife dig into her between her thighs. Blood poured out and the pain was unbearable. The guy repeated to stab her between her thighs for what seemed to be hours. Then he started to cut her body. Gently at first so it only scratched the skin, then slowly harder and harder.

---------------------

Elliot drove Olivia home because she was too tired to drive herself. She walked up the stairs and stopped. The front door was open. She took out her gun and walked into her apartment. It was quiet, but it was twelve o'clock. She closed the door behind her, unaware that the door didn't probably close and went straight to Nicole's room.

She gasped.

Nicole was on the ground with a guy on top of her. He was carving something into her, like she was a block of wood or something like that. She took a few more steps and the guy look up. He was smiling.

"Ah hello, guest. Nicole, say hi."

"You leave her alone! Move away!"

The guy stood up and made Nicole so the same. He put the knife her neck. Olivia moved into the room and he move back, out closer to the door. She pointed her gun ready to shoot.

"Don't shoot. I'm friendly you know. You shoot and I'll slice her throat. You don't want that happening do you?"

Blood droplets fell from Nicole.

The guy moved his knife a little and then there was a bang.

The guy fell down and Olivia looked down at her own gun. It wasn't smoking. Then she turned her head to the door. There was Elliot, with his gun out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

What should I say? Um… Next chapter's the last. Please Review! Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Epilogue

Title: Destroyed

Summary: A girl faints in the squad room and is rushed to the hospital. SVU finds out that she was raped but the girl is refusing to tell them anything. What secret is she keeping?

Disclaimers: I don't own SVU, Dick Wolf does so stop trying to sue me!!

Author's note:

Last Chapter! Oh I'll just clarify some things. Nicole is 16 and she's lived by herself since she was 7 so Olivia doesn't have to keep too much of a watch on her. The main point of Olivia adopting her was to give her a place to stay and gets her off the streets. And when Nicole was in the shower but when she heard the door open she quickly got dressed. So when the guy comes into the bathroom, she's dress. And also, what's a Mary Sue??

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia stood in front of Nicole's grave. She thought about everything that had happened in the past week.

She remembered watching the bastard in interrogations. How he said he had a right to take what belonged to him, how her mother had no right to keep the child, how he was her father. Tears rolled down Olivia's face, just like they did when the doctors came out of the ward to tell her that Nicole didn't make it, just like they did on the other side of the mirror throughout his interrogation and just like they did throughout his trial.

She had let Nicole down, she had let herself down. She promised herself that Nicole would be okay, that nothing would happen to her when she took Nicole under her wing. The image of Nicole, bloody and bruised, stained her memory. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see her, it was like living a nightmare, only this time it never seemed to go away. It affected her performance at work and everyone around her.

Why? She wanted to ask Nicole's biological father. Why rape your own child, why kill her? What did she do to you?

Then the trial flashed backed into her mind. She remembered how he looked, all smug and proud. The verdict brought a sense of relieve to most but Olivia didn't feel that way. She was numbed by the verdict. Was life in prison really worth Nicole's life? What did it really mean by life in prison? There was always going to be someone else out there who could and would hurt, rape or even kill someone else. What was the point of sending them to prison if the cycle never ends?

She couldn't bare it. Maybe when she went back to work, she would hand in her gun and badge or ask for a transfer.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice whispered in her ear, telling her that it was time to go. She took a deep breathe and wiped the tears off her face. She took one final look at the smiling picture, and followed the other detectives.

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

I know it's really short. Hope you enjoyed it!!!! Anyway… MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
